crashofcarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Prize Machines
The car machines are used to collect and build your car collection, as well as upgrade them. There are four kinds of machines in total. They are like lucky dips, obtaining a random car every time. More expensive car machines will guarantee cars of higher rarities. If the obtained vehicle happens to be a vehicle the player already owns, it is upgraded, which gains double the XP of getting a car of the same rarity, and gains armor (Extra health that cannot be replenished by healing in-game but is refilled starting every match). Vehicles of different rarities gain different amounts armor when upgraded: A vehicle, regardless of rarity, will have a maximum of 4 bars of armor when it's maxed out, and vehicles have a level cap. Fusion Vehicles cannot be upgraded, and the Car Machines never intereact with them directly. As a balance they will all come with 2 bars of armor. They are the only ways to upgrade cars required to fuse Car Lab's Fusion Cars, other than spending gems directly (Only available right after a vehicle is upgraded/obtained). If a skin is also granted, the skin is revealed before the car, they are completely aesthetic though, and no more new skins reveal themselves once a player owns all of them. If the machine happens to reveal a vehicle that is already maxed out (This can happen before you obtained all cars and maxed out all), you will earn no prestige, but will gain gems. This is only possible with Prize Machine, as any other, due to their usage of gems greatly exceeding the maxed-out refund, will not obtain a maxed-out vehicle. To a certain degree, Legendary Machines may sometimes be worth the cost if it gives you a 400-gem skin. (See trivia for more details) Prize Machines (Gallery) Prize Machine.jpeg Rare Machine.jpeg Epic Machine.jpeg Legendary Machine.jpeg Trivia * Since you can watch ads for up to twice after a match (Even if you get zero crowns) and usually they give 20 coins each (40 on certain rare offers), this is a steady source for coins and can unlock every car and even certain Fusion Vehicles (Since they are made by fusing many other vehicles together) except for Prestige Vehicles (Unlocks as players level up) and hidden vehicles (Unlocks with special requirements). * All prize machines reveal a car key before revealing a car. The key color corresponds to rarity, so as the ball containing the key and skin (if any). * The four machines have unique animations when they are activated to obtain a prize: ** Prize Machine simply shuffles all it's balls around and when contents are finalized, a ball is lifted by a grey pole, which then rolls down of a chute (Despite not pushed at all). ** Rare Machine uses it's claw to descends into the balls and grabs several times before grabbing a ball and moving forward to release it, again rolling down the chute. ** Epic Machine is similar to the Rare Machine but having a different claw, and grabs things more frantically several times before dropping the ball out. ** Legendary Machine juggles 3 balls in its arms, then after a while it tosses one of the balls out. * Each machine represents the four rarities, depicted by their color. ** That doesn't mean that it will always get vehicle of that rarities though unless it's the Legendary Machine (Since only a single rarity is possible). * Epic Machine and Legendary Machine all have idle animations. ** Epic machine will move its arm around constantly, whist Legendary machine will wave it's right hand constantly. * Car Machines are disabled once all possible cars that they can obtain are all maxed out. For example, if all your Legendary Vehicles are maxed out, you are unable to use the Legendary Machine anymore unless you lose a Legendary Vehicle in the Car Lab (To make something new). This also freezes the idle animation and grays out the machine. * The Prize Machine is nicknamed "Coin-Gem converter" by the Chinese community, as it's the only way to convert coins, a common currency, into gems, the game's premium currency. * Each prize machine is represented in a color that matches the signature color of the lowest rarity vehicle they can obtain. ** This is not the case for Legendary Machine, as it's a white machine. * Legendary machine is the only car machine that bears no resemblance to an arcade machine. * When using a rare machine or better one, and should the player have enough gems, a confirmation message pops up, saying: Buy rarity machine for cost gems? While using the Prize Machine, however, it instantly activates without a message when provided with enough coins, as coins are much easier to obtain. * If all skins that a car machine can be obtained are all owned, the description about the skins would be gone. ** In fact, due to the static cost of Car Machines, it is not worthy to use them if you have unlocked every skin that it could grant you. While 100 gems is pretty worthy for a Legendary Vehicle AND an Elite skin (As skins are usually aesthetic, they are not worth purchasing individually if other options are avaliable), it may not worth anymore if you own all Elite Skins. * They do not grant any prestige/hidden/upcoming vehicles, unless their unlock requirements are already met. In the case of upcoming vehicles you will have to buy it with a massive amount of gems first. * Prestige can't be earned once the player's presitige level is at the maximum limit (Current cap: 100), where unlocking a vehicle only plays the Upgrade Audio and does not give any prestige. Category:Gameplay